Coming to An Understanding
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Jack Crichton and Aeryanna has talk bout...


Coming to An Understanding  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. .Not beta proof.please excuse mistakes. Rated: G-shippy-dren.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryanna."  
  
"Can you help me to understand about men?"  
  
Jack Crichton stared straight ahead not daring to look down at his six-year- old granddaughter. He was afraid he might start laughing and hurt her feelings. Calmly he asked. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Everytime I think I got Ian and Daddy figured out they do something totally stupid."  
  
The little girl sounded so serious Jack could only take a fleeting glance at her before staring straight ahead again. He didn't want her to see the smile forming on his lips. Taking a deep breath he asked.  
  
"What do you mean by stupid?"  
  
"Daddy and Ian like to watch football. They like to watch ice hooker."  
  
"Hockey," Jack mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Daddy told us that violence was not always the answer, then he watches men beating up on each other over a some deform ball or plucky. Now you tell me if that isn't stupid? "  
  
"Well."  
  
"Then Daddy tells Mommy one thing then he turns around an does the opposite. I don't think he remembers what Mommy would do to him if she found out about half of what he shouldn't do."  
  
Confused Jack started to ask "What."  
  
"Then there was the time Daddy had all those books with naked women in them. Playboys. Ian and I found them and showed them to Mommy and Auntie Chi. Mommy wasn't happy about it, but when Daddy tried to explain why he had them. Only Mommy didn't buy it. I can't understand if Daddy likes to get Mommy all naked, why did he need to have pictures of other naked women?"  
  
Interesting, as that may be it was more then Jack wanted to know, or more then he felt his granddaughter should know. He was going to have a talk with John about that. Aeryanna broke into his revery when she said.  
  
"Mommy said it had to be a male thing. Genetically inherited." She failed quiet for a moment. "Grandpa, why can't males be more like women? Auntie Chi said we are smarter and have it more together then any male would ever hope for." She gave a drama sigh. "I guess it's to be expected."  
  
Oh, he was in to much pain. His sides were hurting. Jack hoped he wouldn't rupture anything vital from holding the laughter in. He was just getting to old for this. With a straight face he asked.  
  
"How is that, honey?"  
  
"I heard this woman on TV said that girls mature faster then boys. Ian proved that time after time since we've been here." She looked up at Jack. "You know I've seen Mommy get so mad at Daddy for something he said or did, and then she would call him a drenit."  
  
Confused Jack looked at her granddaughter. "What's a drenit?"  
  
"I'm no really sure but when Mommy or Auntie Chi calls either Daddy or Uncle D'Argo one they get really upset. Of course Uncle Rygel was born one. He would be the expert for you to ask."  
  
I'm not going to laugh. Jack Crichton kept telling himself. He wondered if John had had a conversation like this.  
  
"You know, Grandpa, I think you've help me a lot in understanding about men," Aeryanna announced. Standing, she looked up at her grandfather with Aeryn's inherited beautiful smile. "I have come to the conclusion that women will just have to keep helping men until one day they wise up."  
  
Reaching up she kissed him on the cheek. "G'Night, Grandpa."  
  
Hugging her close, he told her goodnight as well. After she had left and he knew the door was firmly closed behind her Jack let out a bellow of laughter, while holding his sides.  
  
Hearing the noise John stood in the doorway contemplating his father's eccentric behavior. Aeryn walked up beside John smiled and asked. "I wonder what is so funny?"  
  
"Aeryanna had one of her talks with him." Aeryn said. Understanding John chuckled before kissing Aeryn. As they closed the door, he made a mental note to ask his father about the great conversation. It must had been a good one.  
  
Finis 


End file.
